


Not My Fault

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, 有关色情作品的严肃讨论
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 这可不能怪我！都是加百列的错。亚茨拉菲尔在和克鲁利解释时清楚地听到后者在电话那头笑作一团。很短，写着玩的♪
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Not My Fault

亚茨拉菲尔觉得，这整件事情都应该怪加百列。  
他在书店里整理书籍时忽然看到加百列拿起来假装是色情作品的家政全书，脑子里奇怪的念头莫名又多了一些。他盯着那本绝对不会有任何色情内容的厚书发愣。然后他晃了晃头：我的书店里怎么会有色情作品啊，真是好笑。  
不过，亚茨拉菲尔确实没有读过色情作品。他当然熟知交媾的过程，但从未实践。他只看过那些十分客观、毫无渲染和夸大效果的图片。仅此而已。  
但加百列那句话又点起了他不应该怀有的好奇心。这真是不应该发生在我身上，亚茨拉菲尔想。要发生也应该发生在——  
说着后者就来了。克鲁利和往常一样推开书店玫瑰色的木门，他和亚茨拉菲尔的目光相遇，又回头看了一眼。口型上大概是“我还要敲门吗？”。他是不是注意到亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情不是很对？亚茨拉菲尔示意他没有关系，然后兀自整理书籍。克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔不自然地走动，首先发了话。  
“呃，天使，我们昨天说好了要去剧场看戏。你是不是忘记了？”  
亚茨拉菲尔回过神来，他迷迷糊糊记得克鲁利在昨天晚餐的时候提到过。可他现在又不想去了，说不上来原因。  
“亲爱的，我今天不太想出门。我们改天再约，行吗？”亚茨拉菲尔转过身不去看克鲁利，然后走到书柜深处，手随意地游走在各个书脊上，心里还在想色情作品到底是什么样的，和他这里为什么没有一本。  
“好吧。”克鲁利从沙发上站起来，“那我走了，天使。你今天看起来确实不太像你自己。有什么事情你其实可以告诉我的，我们毕竟已经——”  
“——认识了六千年了，对。”亚茨拉菲尔帮他说完。他到底要不要告诉克鲁利？就问问他有没有看过类似的作品。纯属好奇而已，对吧？他是个书店老板，当然对所有文学作品都持有同样的态度。这只是学术研究，任何题材的文学作品都值得尊重。所以他问一问克鲁利，没有任何不妥。他这就问他，他下一秒就可以像聊天气一样问克鲁利他有没有看过色情作品——  
克鲁利离开了。  
亚茨拉菲尔连忙追出书店，发现他的本特利都消失不见。什么人啊？走得这么匆忙，连招呼都不打一声。克鲁利大概是很失望。他们原先约好要去看莎乐美，克鲁利对那位新演员还挺期待的。亚茨拉菲尔在门口又张望了一下，叹了口气之后进到书店里。他把桌上零散的书放好，心里乱乱的思绪消减了一些，但确实有些后悔自己没能叫住克鲁利。  
“克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔拨了他的电话。“你怎么回去得这么快？”  
“你不是不想去吗？我就没必要在那里干杵着了。”克鲁利果然不算特别开心，声音干巴巴的。  
“嗯，我其实想问你个问题。你知道，咳，好笑的是……”  
“你到底想说什么啊？”克鲁利耐烦的声音传了过来，亚茨拉菲尔都可以听到他一边的眉毛扬了起来。  
“你有没有曾经看过色情作品？”亚茨拉菲尔终于把句子完整吐了出来。心里很是忐忑，中指和食指拧得紧紧的，抿着嘴等待克鲁利的回答。  
亚茨拉菲尔没立即等来克鲁利的回答。电话那头先是一阵沉默，然后有轻笑声，然后是咳嗽声。  
“额，天使，你问这个干什么？我……哈哈，天哪，我还以为是什么要紧的事情。你为什么问我这个问题？你想看色情作品吗？”克鲁利忽然来了很大的兴趣，“难得你有这样的兴致。”  
“我不是，克鲁利你别想歪了！这真的不能怪我，都是加百列说——”  
“加百列让你看色情作品吗？”亚茨拉菲尔听到电话那头的克鲁利笑成一团，他阴沉着脸等克鲁利能正常说话。  
“加百列有一天到我书店里，拿了本家政类的书籍说那是色情作品做伪装。我整理书时又看到了，就没忍住开始乱想。”亚茨拉菲尔语速很快地把话说完，“你看吧，都是加百列的错。”  
“我觉得你能有这种好奇心是很健康的事情。要我帮你找本来‘研究’一下吗？”克鲁利殷勤地回答道，“我知道你还是有这种钻研精神的。”  
“那还让你费心。欸，不过，”亚茨拉菲尔脑筋一转，“能不能你帮我看一下，然后大概告诉我是什么样的？”  
“不要。要看你自己去看。”  
“你不好奇吗？”  
“我还没那么好奇。我说你到底要不要看了啦？”  
“我比较想和你一起看，这样你就可以看到我只是很客观地在研究它。而不是，额，用人类的方式来使用它。”  
“天使，如果你真的只是看着玩我也不会介意的。这样吧，明天我顺路带本到你那边去，我们明天再细谈，好吗？这聊天聊得让我有些不舒服。我要去睡觉了。”  
“在7点半睡觉？”  
“我昨晚没睡好。”  
“好吧，晚安。”  
“晚安。”克鲁利挂了电话。他其实现在并不在公寓里，他刚在附近的花店里挑选鲜花，手里捧着几大束长茎玫瑰和亚茨拉菲尔聊色情作品并不是件容易的事。他示意店员小妹来接过他手里的花朵。  
“把它们包起来，好吗？我先离开一会儿，等会儿再来结账。”克鲁利挂了电话，店员小妹就这样看着克鲁利离开了花店径直走到街对面的成人用品店，在包裹玫瑰的时候心情有些复杂。


End file.
